While She Was Away
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: After her step- sister was assaulted by her boyfriend, Kaitlyn left town. While she was gone, her parents were killed in a fire. She doesn't find out until she goes back home and an old friend tells her what happened. The former aspiring cop in her wants answers. But she cant do it on her own. She takes a a chance and gets help in the unlikeliest of people.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THE PEOPLE IN THE FOLLOWING STORY AREN'T MINE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. YADA YADA YADA.**

**AN: Guess who's back... That's right, me! I'm here with a new story (obviously). I was a little hesitant about this one, but what the hell. I hope you guys like it. And even if you don't, I'd still appreciate the review. Enjoy**

**Not Beta'd. Mistakes are me own**

While She Was Away

Music boomed through her ears, matching the pace of her heartbeat. Kaitlyn sat there, in the bar from her college years and chugged her third beer; completely aware of the fact that it needed to be her last. But to hell if she cared about what needed to be done.

"Another one miss?" the young bartender asked. She looked up him, assuming that he was probably just some kid whose parents refused to put him through college.

She nodded at him and watched as he handed her a bottle of Heineken, the green color of the glass shining under the lights that hung above the bar counter. He walked away, not asking her anymore questions. The brunette knew it was because she probably looked like hell and her demeanor was less than welcoming.

She sat there, trying to figure out how her past had managed to suck the life out her. The dorky, fun-loving, sporty woman who wanted to be a police officer was replaced with an academy dropout, night owl who ran away from her problems.

She could still hear and picture where it all fell apart for her. All the nights filled with, fear, tears and worry. Her friends leaving her one by one and the guilt of allowing her younger step-sister to be attacked and watching her spiral into a detached mess. The image of the shell of a woman being hauled away in open court and the maniacal grin on her ex-boyfriends face as it all happened still haunted her. Kaitlyn was sick to her stomach every time she pictured the self-satisfied look on his face.

But that wasn't the last time she saw her step-sister.

**Flashback**

_Kaitlyn stopped at the big door, her breathing labored and heavy. She was nervous. She took a deep breath, and swiped her visitor's card in the lock and waited for it to click. She opened the door, and was greeted with her sister's back, her clothing too big for her and hanging from her shoulders. She had lost weight. Kaitlyn looked up in the camera in the corner of the room, uneasy that they were being watched. _

_She approached the frail woman, hand stretching out to touch her, "AJ?" The dark-haired woman didn't respond. Kaitlyn reached out again, touching the cold skin of her sister's shoulder. AJ jumped away and screamed, retreating to the corner._

"_DON"T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked, veins showing under the skin of her neck._

_Kaitlyn tried to approach her again, hands up so AJ could see them, "April calm down. It's me, Katy." _

"_I know who you are…" AJ's voice was small, soft spoken like Kaitlyn had always known, but filled with malice, "You did this to me," the dark-haired woman chocked out, and Kaitlyn looked at her, hurt. "You… this is your fault. You should have known." She continued speaking, words incoherent until her voice broke and then she was crying._

"_I'm sorry," Kaitlyn walked toward her, trying to hug her. But AJ started swinging at her, started to scream, arms flailing._

_Nurses and security went running into the room, pulling the step-siblings apart. Kaitlyn was dragged away, out the door way. However, AJ was grabbed by the arms, legs, waist and held onto her "bed" and sedated, her screaming silenced. Kaitlyn stood in the doorway, shocked long after the door had been slammed in her face. _

She had run away after that day, not being able to forget the words AJ had screamed at her. Or handle the shame she felt after her ex-boyfriend had been acquitted of all crimes. She could still feel the touch of his skin on her, and smell his cologne. It all lead her away until she found herself back in her hometown, afraid to venture anywhere else except for that bar.

Kaitlyn downed her beer and set the empty bottle back onto the counter. She clasped her hands together, elbows resting on the counter in front of her, before placing her forehead in between her thumbs and rubbing her temples. As she sat there, she listened to the voices dissipate around her – the bar was closing. Footsteps approached and halted near her, the brunette could see the silhouette of the woman from the corner of her eye.

"Kaitlyn Bonin?" The woman asked, uncertainty prominent along with the subtle husk of her tone.

"I'm sorry," Kaitlyn sighed, looking up at her, "Do I know you?" She could see that she had hurt the woman's feelings in some way, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was the alcohol.

"It's me Nattie. Natalya Neidhart," The woman smiled, forced or not, Kaitlyn wasn't sure. "We were in training together?"

"Oh, yeah." Kaitlyn tried to shake away the cobwebs from her brain, "How are you?" She asked, not that she particularly cared.

"I'm good." The blonde woman smiled, taking a seat on the stool next to her. "Whattabout you? Last I heard, you disappeared. What brings you back?"

"Um." Kaitlyn didn't know what to say, she barely remembered the woman. And she was almost sure that she would have if they were close. But she could sit there mouth agape all night. "I –uh, came to visit my parents. I haven't see them in a while." Natalya's demeanor changed, it was quite apparent. If Kaitlyn wasn't meant to detect it, then well, she shouldn't have been so easy to read. "What?" Kaitlyn questioned

"Your parents were killed in a fire 8 months ago." Natalya bowed her head, unsettled that she was the one who had to break the news.

Kaitlyn was flabbergasted, "You're lying."

"I wish I was."

"I want to see for myself." She held back tears, which surprised her.

* * *

Natalya's old pickup truck sputtered up the path of the dark commentary. She hated cemeteries, but there she was. She looked at the brunette, surprised that her ability to not cry. The younger woman looked at her, waiting for her to say that she was being punked or something. Unfortunately, this was all too real.

The truck slid to a halt, they were in front of the only two headstones on the hill. Kaitlyn's family was well off and her parents were the first to buy the lots. Kaitlyn didn't need directions, she got out of the car, slamming the door shut. Natalya jumped and the brunette looked at her apologetically.

Natalya watched as Kaitlyn took heavy steps toward the headstones. The woman crumpled to the ground, trying to gather whatever semblance of normalcy she once had.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Kaitlyn clasped her hand over her mouth, sobs shaking her to the core. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She was taken over by guilt, and the pain that her sister must have felt when she found out the news.

She had sat there for at least an hour, until it started to rain and the sun was minutes away from rising. She stood to her feet and brushed her hands down her muscular thighs. Staring back toward the truck, her feet dragged along the dirt path.

She was sad, but she was far angrier. She would find the person who did this, and she would make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: THE PEOPLE IN THE FOLLOWING STORY AREN'T MINE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. YADA YADA YADA.**

**Not Beta'd. Mistakes are my own**

**A/N: **_I said I was gonna wait to post this, but oh well. It's just an intro the the other characters and to further the plot. Enjoy lovelies :)_

* * *

Seth Rollins sat at his desk, his Beats Headphones over the side of this head just in front of his ears, but not covering them. He lifted his legs up onto the desk, sending paper-work flying; papers he was supposed to be filing. He and his partners – they worked in a special branch of government only a few select people knew of – had just put another coldhearted son of a bitch behind bars. The perp, Randy "The Viper" Orton was convicted of murdering their boss's daughter – making it that much more fulfilling to put him away – but everyone was still a little rattled.

As expected, Seth was tired. His muscles ached from stress; he didn't feel his age. He closed his eyes, trying to doze off when he heard someone yell for him.

"Rollins! Why the hell are you still down here?!" the man stared at Seth, getting more and more irritated with the younger man by the second. He start tapping his foot – something he did when he was feeling any emotion remotely unpleasant. "I know you're not sleeping kid." He kicked the side of the chair, sending it rolling backward, forcing Seth's feet to the floor.

Seth looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, "You know Dean-"

"Ambrose."

"Whatever- I could have been asleep. You would have just woke me up, rather rudely I might add." He smirked, fully aware that he was getting under the older man's skin.

Ambrose bit back a snarky comment, also not giving into the urge to punch the rookie. He took a deep breath, "…boss has a new case for us." He stalked off toward the hallway with the elevators. But he noticed that Seth wasn't behind him, "Dude, now!"

"Dude?" Seth asked inaudibly, slightly confused. He was used to the term kid or his last name. He half jogged, half ran toward the elevator, slipping through the door behind it closed all the way. The ride was quick and silent, neither man even glanced at the other. The lit indicator on the elevator blinked and dinged just a moment before the metal door slid open.

Both of them went to walk through the door, but they couldn't pass each other. Ambrose glared at him, his top lip twitched, like he was growling. Seth stared at him and started to laugh, "Dude..." He used the term from earlier, turning it on the veteran agent. He rolled his eyes and slipped through the door, heading through the conference room. He knocked.

Ambrose caught up with him, "Hey kid," He huffed, tantrum about to erupt, "I don't know who you-"

Just then, the door opened, "You're late." Roman Reigns interrupted, looking at his watch and then pulling both men into the room.

"Wasn't even my fault." Seth defended. "I tried to get him, but he was too busy flirting with the new blonde intern." He lied.

"Look here you little sh-,"Dean lunged, but Reigns interfered, standing in-between the two men.

"ENOUGH!" He hollered, grabbing the back of their heads and knocking them together. He inhaled a sharp breath before he continued calmly "I don't know what your problems are, and quite frankly? I don't give a flying fuck. But unlike where you two are headed, I'm not trynna get fired."

"Ehem." They heard from the doorway. All three men turned to see their new boss, "Have a seat gentlemen." He commanded calmly, chuckling as they muttered underneath their breaths, clamoring to their seats. They were pushing each other until Reigns stopped and glared.

Their boss waited until they were seated until he spoke, "I have a new task for you three." The man known as Hunter Hearst Helmsley – whether that was his name or not was under speculation – he was replacing his father in law, Mr. McMahon, for the time being. He watched their faces, seeing that they were still neutral, no reactions, "What do you know about Kaitlyn Bonin?" Hunter slid photos of her across the table. Seth took a mental note of the fact that her hair was two different colors like his.

* * *

"Can I get you anything?" a waitress asked as she watched her newest customer slide into a booth without sparing her a glance.

"No." the woman answered bitterly, waving her hand dismissively. She skimmed the menu absentmindedly even though she wouldn't be ordering anything.

"You never were nice to the help." She heard a voice followed by a chuckle, immediately recognizing it.

"I am when it's family." She smirked, watching him sit across from her; back to the security camera, like a pro.

"Funny how we ended up here."

"I always knew this would happen." She sighed sarcastically, "with you doing something stupid and needing me to cover it up." Verbal shots fired. She was telling the truth though, that's how it worked. Ever since he paid (bribed) to get her into the 'Cop Factory' – a name lovingly given by him – he had been holding it over her head. Not that she particularly cared.

She did things all on her own when it mattered. She got into the Dungeon all on her own. With her own criminal potential, "So what's the plan genius? Or has that bleach seeped too far into your brain and caused irreparable damage?" She joked, it was almost scary that they could plan a crime and still joke around together.

"Shut up." He retorted. "It's time for you to play janitor and clean up."

* * *

"_What do you know about Kaitlyn Bonin?"_

"That one chick that disappeared almost a year ago?" Ambrose had his eyebrow raised. He was intrigued and a little perplexed. They didn't deal with abductions/ disappearances… the police department was in charge of that.

"What about her?" Seth sighed, crossing his arms, mimicking Reigns' signature stance during meetings.

"She's in danger." Hunter said nonchalantly, completely indifferent to what he just said; he had become detached and desensitized after his wife's murder. "She just got back in town – staying at a friend's house. The pictures are a little outdated, her hair is brown now."

"And what does any of that have to do with us?" Reigns asked, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.

"Well," Hunter continued, "What do you know about Natalya Neidhart?"

"Wanted in Canada and a few states, Police Academy drop-out turned Dungeon graduate, only female to ever do it, professional bad ass?" Seth asked, "Yeah I know of her." He chuckled at the expressions on their faces, "I did a little research."

"Good, Rollins, good. Anyways…She's the friend." Hunter leaned back into his leather swivel chair. "..Know who her brother is?" he looked at Rollins first. The three men across from him shook their heads, blank expressions on their faces. They didn't even know she had siblings. Hunter sighed, "Kaitlyn's ex-boyfriend- the one accused of assaulting her step-sister, and the reason said sister had a mental breakdown."

"Shit," Reigns, Ambrose, and Rollins said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AND I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER THREE! ENJOY!**

* * *

The air was the thick, everyone silent. Kaitlyn felt his eyes on her, the crystal blue orbs drawing her to look at him; she could feel him staring even though he was disguised in the flood of people around him.

She wanted to scream, run, cry.

The words, "not guilty" ran though her mind. The feeling of defeat washing over her. She walked down the courthouse steps, her head down. She ignored the flock of reporters around the man she scorned. The reporters dispersed and the man started following her.

As he started to gain on her, she ran, her feet pounding the concrete, heart racing. He chased her down the street, into a secluded alleyway.

She heard his cocky chuckle and then boom. A sharp pain enveloped her torso, the world fading to black.

She always woke up before she hit the pavement. "Fuck." Kaitlyn cursed quietly, "It was just a dream…" _the same one she had every night, _she thought as she swung her feet from her bed.

She looked at the clock. 3:15 am.

The dreams started again when she started staying in Natalya's house – after the blonde insisted. Kaitlyn rubbed her eyes with the inside of her hands, yawning; running on 3 hours of sleep. Getting out of bed, she stretched and in one swift movement she grabbed her hair and put it in a ponytail.

She had to get out of that house.

She grabbed her bags from the corner of the closet, grabbed a hoodie off the back of her door and stuck her feet into a pair of slippers; before she left the room, she put pillows underneath the covers, a trick she used to sneak out of the house when she was a teen, and out the door she was. The floor boards creaked under her feet as she walked down the hall; she looked around – force of habit – making sure that Natalya didn't see her leaving. The woman made her feel uneasy. But she didn't know why.

Her heartbeat sped up after every step she took down the staircase. She definitely had to get out of that house.

* * *

"Are we just gonna sit out here all night?" Seth complained.

"Yes." Roman replied.

"Why?" Seth countered, "Why don't we go knock on the door?"

"Because…." Roman pointed at the clock embedded above the car radio, pointing out the time, "And we're staking out the place… now shut up, you're irritating me."

"Gum?" Seth offered, changing the subject. He was satisfied that he could get an emotion out of the stone cold agent. He was sort of proud of himself.

"No." Roman huffed, as he took out the stress ball Hunter had given him. He counted to ten silently as he tried not to explode.

He heard Dean chuckling from the backseat, "She's leaving the house… bags in hand." He lowered the binoculars from his eyes.

They all watched as the car pulled out of the drive way and headed down the street.

* * *

Kaitlyn knelt in the grass in front of her parents head stones. She had been doing this for the past week and she always thought of the fact that people always died when they went to cemeteries at night. But her situation was very much real. Her life was far from being a block-buster hit.

She looked at the head stones, "Help me out here guys," She sighed, "who did this?" She knew it was completely illogical to think that they could give her some sort of answer but it was worth a shot. "I think I know who it was, but I have no proof."

"I think we could help you with that." She heard a manly voice.

She jumped up, taking a protective stance. "Who's there?" She asked, and she saw two men appear from the shadows.

"We work for the government," the tallest man spoke, his sandy blonde hair messy and unruly, "I'm Dean Ambrose, that's Roman Reigns over there." He pointed to the man standing behind him by a truck, "and this is kid right here is Rollins" Seth made a face, and Dean just smirked, "We need you to come with us."

"I think I'll pass." She took off running, but she ran to a hard chest before falling. The man looked down at her, not phased be her momentum at all.

"Why do they always try to run?" Seth sighed, looking at Dean who simply shrugged from his position – leaning on a headstone.

Kaitlyn put her hands up in surrender, sliding backward on the ground, away from the man she had run into.

Seth rolled his eyes, and then said. "We were sent to protect you." He approached her and stuck out his hand, "We're not gonna hurt you."

Kaitlyn surveyed the three of them. They were all wearing jeans and looked like they all came from a night at a friend's house chugging beers. But she also noted that if they wanted to hurt her, they would have already. She took his hand and he pulled her up, "I don't see any badges."

On cue, they were all flashed in her face and put back in their pockets.

Soon she was being escorted to their truck. Seth on her right, Dean on her left, and Roman behind her. The last guy was the one to open the door for her, and then get in the front seat. Dean and Seth both took their seats next to her, "What about my car? And my stuff?"

Roman looked at her through the rear-view mirror, "We leave it here."

* * *

Natalya walked back into her house with a bottle tank of gas in her hands. She unscrewed the top and started pouring it everywhere, leaving a trail as she walked. She doused the furniture and used up the entire bottle.

She stood outside on her lawn, and put her hands on her hips. She would miss that place. Shut lit a match, and threw it into the shrubs. She watched the flames gradually spread over the greenery and reach the house, igniting the panels. Smoke filled the sky, and she smiled at the thought of smoke filling her victims' lungs as the fire burned at her flesh.

She took one last look at the burning house before pulling her hood over her head and, heading down side walk.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're on our way up." Ambrose spoke into his cell phone, "Yeah, we got her."

Kaitlyn gulped the dry lump in her throat as she stared at the indicator light of the elevator. She leaned against the cold railing that lined the walls of the lift, trying to ignore the feeling of uncertainty threatening to take over. Her eyes glanced around, staring at the three men standing around her. She couldn't get a read on them, but she knew that she could take care of herself if she needed to.

The elevator came to a halt and she jerked forward, colliding with Reigns – that was the second time for the night. "S-sorry." She apologized, while Ambrose and Rollins chuckled.

Reigns didn't react, or he didn't have time. The elevator door slid open and they were all confronted with a group of people standing around. Her eyes trailed along the faces of the people, her eyes stopping on another man she didn't know. He looked official, like I he was in charge.

Reigns stepped out of the lift, Ambrose and Rollins following behind him. And stood waiting for her to join them. She took a deep breath and walked toward them, but she was grabbed, "Kaitlyn Bonin, I need you to come with me." A man with a buzz cut stared at her.

She looked around at Rollins,Ambrose, and Reigns, their expressions know that they were as confused as she was. Looking at the man holding her arm, she muttered. "O-okay."

* * *

Kaitlyn sat in an interrogation room, emotions confused and a little ticked. She stood to her feet, "You said you would help me, protect me." She yelled, staring through the one way glass, "Why the hell am I in here?"

Hunter stared at her through the glass, smirking.

"What the hell, Hunter?" Dean asked while he, Seth, and Roman stormed over to him.

"You said she was in danger," Seth said, "Why is she in there?" he pointed toward the glass.

Hunter smirked, "She's a suspect in the murder of her parents."

"So you just conveniently forgot to tell us that?" Dean as indignantly, placing a hand on his face and tucking his hand underneath his arm, "How the fuck does that happen?" His temper flaring.

"Dean…" Roman warned. The older man knew why Dean was upset, but yelling and screaming would only get them fired.

"She also burned her friends' house down," Hunter added, ignoring Dean's outburst.

"You mean, Natalya?" Seth asked, "The criminal!?"

"Yes." Hunter leant against the mirror, turning away from Kaitlyn, "She's missing."

"She's a criminal!" Dean yelled. "As far as I'm concerned, she's been missing for years!" Roman rubbed his temples,

"We were tailing her all night – I was complaining about it- When she left the house, it was intact." Seth looked up at his boss, "There's no way it was her." he pointed at the brunette woman who was pacing in the interrogation room.

"You can't prove it," Hunter smirked and walked over to the door, opening it and joining Kaitlyn in the interrogation room.

"Reigns, he can't do this can he?" Seth asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Apparently he can, Kid." They all had to face the facts. Boss man was less than qualified.

"I have a plan." Roman spoke lowly, grabbing the both of them and heading back into the main space.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Kaitlyn asked, gripping the sides of her seat.

"You know why?" Hunter retorted, smirking.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "I obviously don't, seeing as how I just asked you."

He crossed his arms and leant back against his chair, cold blue eyes staring into her hazel ones. "You killed your parents in a fire."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened, caught off guard at his statement. She then regained her composure, crossing her arms and said "Why would I do that?"

"Because they blamed you for what happened to your sister." He said simply, "And you couldn't take the guilt."

Kaitlyn wanted to cry at the mention of her broken family, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting the tears leak from her eyes. She refused. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"But that's the beauty of it," He chuckled, "Neither do you." The look of hurt that she tried to hide made him prideful; he knew that he was in charge. "And I have the authority to make sure that you never find out."

That was the harsh truth. Kaitlyn knew it and the cold words he just uttered hit her like a truck. That was the reality of the situation. When she left, she severed all ties with people who would have helped her out here. But now, it was very apparent that she was on her own. But if she was going down, she was taking everyone with her.

She got out of her chair and walked around Hunter's chair, "I'm sure we could work something out..." She tried to sound as seductive as possible… and by the way the hairs on the back of his neck stood, she could tell it was working.

He shook his head; knowing where she was going… or at least he thought he did, "And would we do that?"

She smirked against his ear, "It's simple," her hands wrapped around his neck and his hand, and in one swift movement, she snapped his neck. He fell to the floor and she watched, guilt actually building in her stomach; the tears she had been holding back rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head at the man killed with her bare hands. It's not what she wanted, but Kaitlyn was definitely on her own now, she knew that. She wiped her cheeks and grabbed the gun from in the holster around his waist.

Kaitlyn threw her hair into a ponytail, preparing herself for a fight when she walked out of that room. She wasn't planning on making it out unscathed. An alarm blared through the quiet, severing her thoughts as she froze still.

She heard cries of pain and the sound of guns being fired. The volume increased and she knew I was because it was getting closer and closer. Backing away from the door, she stood against the wall and took a defensive stance. The door was kicked down but she didn't flinch. Her gun was aimed straight at the men in front of her. Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns all stared at her. Reigns in the front, with Rollins and Ambrose behind him.

They examined the scene, Reigns spoke first "Let's go. Now!"

Kaitlyn looked at him like he was crazy. They were the reason she was in the mess she was in, "I'm not going anywhere with you three."

"It's either you go with us, or the rescue crew that's on their way." Rollins piped up, all too aware that Reigns was losing his patience and Ambrose, well he hadn't been alright since they met.

Kaitlyn reluctantly put down her gun, selling her soul to the men she felt brought her into the fray.

* * *

**A/N: Did you think I was making Kaitlyn helpless in this? Well, I'm not hah.**

**Oh, Just in case any one was wondering. The reason I switch the names Dean, Roman, and Seth go by is because Kaitlyn's relationship with them is strictly formal at this point ( she doesn't trust them.) When the guys are together, the names change because they are familiar...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now how about a review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy! R&R :)**

* * *

Rollins drove their SUV down a ramp into a garage. As the truck rolled to a stop, Ambrose rolled down this window and punched an entrance code into a keypad. Kaitlyn watched the three men around – the same men that had both ruined and saved her. She studied their very different demeanors.

Ambrose, she gathered was the overly high strung one. Rollins, laid back… and Reigns, she didn't know yet.

The SUV began to move again, the garage door closed behind them as quickly as it had opened. The men were the first to get out of the vehicle; one by one.

Kaitlyn watched as Rollins tossed the keys to Ambrose, who then tossed the keys to Reigns. The bigger man popped the truck open and that was all she saw; she just assumed he was getting their belongings. _What if I just bolted?_

Her door opened, and she saw the two- toned haired man's head pop in, "You coming?" Rollins asked, pulling her from her thoughts of running.

"What is this place?" Kaitlyn asked, killing the silence between them.

"Our hideout." Seth grinned, using air quotes as he spoke. "Reigns here, is paranoid." He pointed over his shoulder.

"Prepared," Reigns grumbled.

Kaitlyn didn't respond. They all took it as a sign that the conversation was over.

After an elevator ride, and a trek down a dimly lit hallway, the party of 4 made it to a big metal door. Reigns quickly put in a code; the door beeped and the locks released, sounding similar to the noise busses made when the doors were opened.

They huddled through the threshold, while Rollins' hand groped the wall for the light switch. Ambrose, who was on the other side, found the switch and flipped it upward. The lights flickered and by rows the lights turned on, brightening the space.

Kaitlyn noticed the layout, it sort of reminded her of what Stark Tower looked like in the Iron Man movies, "Huh..." she crossed her arms, "Really? So not original." She muttered.

"Told you." Rollins chuckled, "Pay up." He stood in front of Ambrose, palm up and open.

Reigns noticed the confused look on the woman's face, "When we renovated the place, Dean bet Seth that no one would notice that it was supposed to be a replica of that one place from that one movie. I can't remember which…" he didn't wait to see her response, he left.

* * *

"Well," Ambrose scratched the back of his head, "Good night."

She nodded at him, watching him close the door and disappear.

Kaitlyn stared at the room, décor simple but not bare. The bed was big and she noticed that the color scheme was dark; the bed had grey, black, and white sheets, and the comforter was fluffy. There was a dresser, side table, and a leather love-seat in the corner. She wondered if they had planned on having her there.

She walked over to the closet, her suspicions proven right… it was filled with clothes of all sizes – she figured that their logic was that she would have to fit into something- none of it dressy at all. She figured she wouldn't need formal clothing anyway.

There was a note on the inside of the door,

_Don't say we never did anything for you. _

"..Tactic to gain your trust," she muttered to herself, "Do not fall for it, Kaitlyn." She needed a shower.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower with the press of a button. After she saw smoke, she stripped away her clothes and stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind her.

Kaitlyn washed away the day, the sorrow and confusions… the murder from her hands.

Backing away from the stream of hot water, she sank down the wall. She scraped and scratched at her hands, tears clouding her vision. Sobs shook her to the core, everything from the past years was hitting her.

She sat and cried for almost an hour, only getting out of the shower because the water had started to run cold.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. When she went to return to her room, she saw the smoke escape with her, "Closet. Clothes, those are essential." She said, walking across the room.

* * *

"What now?" Seth asked, crashing onto the stiff leather couch.

"Didn't think that far." Roman answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I say we find the bastards and blow them to hell." Dean piped up angrily from the kitchen.

"Ambrose, your crazy is showing." Seth laughed and held his sore ribs. He could imagine the scowl on the older man's face, "What do we know?" he asked, changing the subject.

"She's obviously being set up." Roman answered.

"By who though?" Dean asked as he scratched the dry blood from his mouth. He cursed the man that had punched him back at the precinct. "She doesn't seem like the type to have enemies… maybe because she would just shoot them or whatever." He emerged, water in hand. He made mental note to look into her past combat training.

"Natalya." Seth rolled his eyes like it was the obvious answer.

"Why?" Dean asked, "I may punch first, ask later, but I know I usually have a reason," He looked at his two colleagues, they were clearly not getting where he was going, "What I'm trying to say is this: most people have reasons. The arson was a crime motivated by a grudge."

"One of us should ask Kaitlyn what she thinks," Seth said thoughtfully.

"Roman, you do it." Dean agreed.

"Uh," the usually quiet, and impersonal man – the way he liked it – watched the two men as if they were crazy. "Why?"

"Because you've had the most contact with her." Seth answered, "Literally."

* * *

Kaitlyn wandered down the hall. Her socked feet padded on the floor quietly. She usually wasn't the best when it came to sneaking, but she managed. She sighed, wondering why she couldn't sleep that particular night.

"Nightmares?" She heard a deep, calming voice ask. It came from around the corner; she followed it.

She saw a long haired man – Roman Reigns, she recalled – close his laptop and grab the T.V remote. "How'd you know?"

"I figured." He shrugged, his grey eyes finally meeting hers.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"To help."

"I don't trust you, Reigns." She said lowly, sitting on the couch across from him.

"You can call me Roman." He said, his focus shifting to the TV screen. Finding the news channel, he hunched forward.

"Too personal."

"You're gonna be here for a while," he said nonchalantly, like he knew it was fact, "So might as well get used to it now."

Kaitlyn looked at the T.V screen, the video of a house burning displayed on it. It was Natalya's house. A news reporter appeared, looking serious and dismayed.

_"__Early this morning, this woman –Natalya Neidhart- disappeared after her house was set on fire," _Natalya's picture was displayed in the top left corner, _"it was reported that her roommate –Kaitlyn Bonin –is the assailant." _Reigns looked over at her, studying her reaction.

_"__Earlier this year, her step-sister was assaulted, and parents were killed in a fire as well. After the trial, she disappeared. Only to reappear earlier this week." _Kaitlyn winced, remembering the moments of her emotional torment. 

A picture of Kaitlyn and the three other men that were hiding her, was shown, _"After killing many police men and agents, these four people disappeared. They are the prime suspects in the burning of the house, the disappearance of Natalya, and the murder of the Bonin's." _

The news report ended and both Reigns and Kaitlyn sat speechless.

Reigns had been right. She would be there for a while.

* * *

**_A/N: It's been like 2 weeks, :(. I know, Im a horrible person. But I hope I can make it up to y'all. _**

**_Later, peeps. _**


	6. Chapter 6

He hadn't slept in two days. Roman's head hadn't hit a pillow in two days. He had been up ever since the allnighter they pulled at the precinct. He hadn't been thinking about it when he was shooting people, but now he was regretting it.

But he couldn't sleep, he couldn't just hope this one case mellowed out. Seeing as how the news was already filled up with it, he figured that it was only going to get worse.

He grabbed his hair, and put it in a ponytail. The end of the ponytail was sticking to his neck, so he shook his head a little bit and then leant back. He grabbed the file in his hands, it would be the fifth time he had done so, but he kept going back to it; the hope of finding some other information would just jump out at him.

There was nothing. Just her picture, where she went to school, and the Police Academy she went to. Kaitlyn didn't have a criminal record, not even a speeding ticket or a parking violation. At times like the one they were in, he was a frustrated with their lack of details. He rolled up the papers in his hand and threw them, a growl accompanying the action of frustration.

Dean, his colleague ducked the papers, a confused look on his face. Roman was usually the calm one. He summed it up to sleep deprivation. "I'm assuming you haven't slept." He knew that when Roman was immersed in a case, he forgot about himself. He was selfless that way; His friends and co-workers just thought it was stupid.

Roman groaned, "You would be correct."

"Mornin'" Seth said from around the corner, appearing before he spoke again, "get anything?"

"No." Roman said, biting back another growl.

"Did you even ask?" Dean asked, as he cut into an apple.

"No." Roman sighed, looking at the picture he hadn't thrown, "She doesn't trust us and she's a victim, not an agent. She's been through enough."

"He's got a point." Seth said, leaning against the back of the couch. He stood there, rubbing his feet together – something he did when she was thinking.

"Then what the fuck are we gonna do now?" Dean asked indignantly, waving his paring knife in the air, "Sit here on out ass while she's getting framed?"

"If you're so eager," Seth stared at him, "You go ask her."

"Fine." Dean put the apple on the coffee table, stabbing the knife through it as he stood. He looked over his shoulder, "I don't know if you remember, but she killed Hunter with her bare hands. Look into that."

He stormed down the halls, taking the elevator to every floor; he checked every room. She wasn't in any of the offices, the gym, the pool, the shooting range, or in her room. He was losing his patience.

As he stepped off the elevator – he went back to the bed room floor – he saw her walking around the corner. "Hey!" he yelled, running after her.

She looked startled for a moment, before she regained her composure, "What do you want?" her arms crossed over her torso, they both knew it was a defense mechanism.

"Come back with me downstairs," He offered.

"No." Kaitlyn refused, "right here is fine. Just ask me what you want to know."

"Fine," Dean said, the growl in his voice apparent, "How do you and Natalya know each other?"

Kaitlyn's eyes squinted, but she shook her head slightly. She stood frigid, "We were in police training together… or something." Instead of offering anything else, she let him standing there.

He wanted to get more answers than that, but he had learned- rather quickly – pushing her for answers, got a man killed. Yes, he would forever reference that one moment.

"What'd you get?" Seth asked as he stepped of the elevator and walked toward them. He tossed the older man a fresh apple… they didn't understand why, but butchering apples- and then eating them – calmed him down.

"All she said was that they were in training together." He sighed, taking his knife and pealing the skin from the apple, "But she didn't sound too convinced… Like she didn't really remember or some shit like that."

Seth rolled at Dean's need to use a swear word every time he spoke, "What if she actually doesn't remember?"

"Then we have to find out why." Roman offered, his arms were crossed over his chest, and his eyes weren't focused on anything in particular. He looked troubled. They knew it was because he felt obligated, they all did.

"Dig into her past, Kid." Dean looked at Seth, "She may not remember, but records do."

* * *

Frustration and anger bubbled in his stomach as the news report played on his T.V, "NATALYA!" he hollered.

"What?!" she hollered back as she appeared in the kitchen.

"Look!" he pointed at the tv, "Listen to this bullshit!" He seethed, "They didn't find her body!"

"Shit." Natalya leaned against the kitchen counter... "What if she just burned to ash or something?"

"Oh my –" He gripped at his hair, raking his hands through it, "How could you be so stupid?"

"Whoah, hey." She stopped him, "None of this would be necessary in the first place, if you hadn't been so stupid a year ago!"

"Oh that's golden, Nat."

"Look Nicky." She started, but stopped when he knocked over a jar on the counter and got in her face.

"That's not my name," He growled, "Not anymore." He pushed past her, not looking back at her.

"Come on Ni- Dolph." She yelled after him. She groaned, knocking a set of candles off the counter.

She sunk to the floor and listened to the conclusion of the report, trying to figure out what the hell they were going to do.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I needed to knock this one out. It's just filler to progress the story. **

**OH, and now you know whodunnit! lol. Tell me what you think :) **

**Later. **


End file.
